From a Master to Pupil
by Senyeel
Summary: Faced with adversity Ieyasu is troubled. His teacher requests of him an impossible task but once done there is no going back. Taking on tradition or battling against it plagued him. There is no going back.


From Master to Pupil

**Chapter One:**

Naruto lazed out upon the fields of grass, his body settling into a relaxed stance. His chest moved slightly with the force of his breathing. His hakama swaying slightly in the wind that tousled his greying blond hair. His wrinkled face settled peacefully content in breathing the nature that lay before him.

The quiet rustling of the leaves to his right contented him, the peaceful chirping of birds ending before they flew away, their wings flapping hurriedly. The old man's face gave a small twitch before reverting back to its original state. His hand retreating into the sleeve of his hakama.

"Ne, Ieyasu-kun, never one to conceal your position?" the elderly man chuckled, " You can come out now, my boy." With one clean motion a young man, thin in build, appeared, his head bowed in respect to the old man lazing on the ground.

"Sensei," the man responded, his head still bowed toward the man. In one quick motion the man stood up, his large sleeve receding upon his wrist revealing a small sheathed blade. The old man looked past his pupil lifting the blade in his hand, pushing the young man's head up. Staring blankly at the bindings around the old man's eyes, his young pupil giving a thoughtful look at his teacher's face before opening his mouth to speak, "Sensei, must you always disadvantage yourself before me?" His face contorted into outrage.

At the behest of his student Naruto raised his hands to the bandaging around his eyes, the wrapping running loose before falling entirely form his face, revealing, more wrapping. "Much better, ne, Ieyasu-kun?" the man smiled at his young pupil. The young man's found himself laughing at his teachers antics before engulfing the old man in a hug. A tight hug. Very tight.

"AHKK!" The old man spluttered, his hands grasping his back in pain, running calloused hands along his hakama. The man looked upon pupil, raising his hand high, letting it race toward his pupils tan face.

The old man's pupil landed unceremoniously against the warm dirt, the boy's teacher smirking at the boy's troubles. "Ieyasu-kun, I hope that hug was not, _on purpose_ hmmm?" questioned Naruto, "You'd never hurt your _dear _teacher, would you Ieyasu-kun?" all the while using his sheathed wakizashi to poke the young man, tapping the man lightly into the dirt.

"As much as your dear teacher appreciates your love of nature, we must return to training. There is much to do," Naruto spoke as he lifted his head toward the dying beams of daylight," And it seems very little time." The old man grasped his student's hand lifting him up from the dirt, cackling at his student's anger.

As his laughter ended, Naruto straightened his face, his bandaged eyes looking directly at his pupil. The elderly man raised his hand, drawing the small wakizashi revealing a dull metal blade. Allowing his pupil a moment to dust off the dirt from his face and clothes, the old man gave his student the signal to begin his assault. With one fluid motion Ieyasu drew his blade, a long dull katana, the grip faded from use. His eyes looked straight into the bandaged ones of his teacher, allowing himself a seconds hesitation, Ieyasu charged.

Night engulfed the small wooden house as Master and Pupil rested. Before them a small pot of stew simmering, chunks of meat and vegetables bobbing slowly upon the surface. Naruto drew the ladle scooping a bowlful of stew. His pupil resting his body tiredly against the small wooden table and the pot of stew upon it.

Handing the small bow to his pupil, Naruto looked questioningly upon his student. Accepting the bowl with a small inclination of his head, the Ieyasu looked back toward his teacher, his mouth etched in remorse.

"The day approaches doesn't it Ieyasu?" Naruto asked his hands folded inside the sleeves of his hakama. Ieyasu released a deep sigh before answering his teacher," I suppose it does sensei." Ieyasu raised his head, anger glimmering within his eyes, setting his bowl down on the table the young student cried out, "Sensei, can't we do this any other way?! Tradition is not worth this!"

Naruto raised his head toward his student, the sag of his shoulders showing his real emotions toward the topic. Allowing himself a moments hesitation the old teacher replied, "Indeed, tradtion sometimes screws us over however me just go through with this." Naruto gave his pupil a tried grin before continuing, "Come, let me tell you a story as we eat." Gesturing at the seat next to him, Ieyasu rose sat next to his teacher.

The old man took a small spoonful of stew before settling comfortably upon his cushioned seat.

"Now..." Naruto began,"I too found myself against tradition when this happened to myself..."

_[Flashback]_

_Naruto looked up at his teacher, his golden hair stood up at odds and ends as he stared defiantly at his teacher. _

_"Sensei! I cannot do this,"Naruto urged," It- it's wrong!, we should not be made to kill each other!"_

_Naruto's teacher looked down upon him, his eyes crinkled slightly in understanding before patting his student's head. Letting out a sigh Naruto's teacher spoke slowly to his student,"There is no easy way out, my student, there never is. To us as warriors, our tradition is more important and fundamental to us than anything else, our ways cannot be broken for if it is, our honor is lost and we too have lost our path" the wise teacher spoke._

_The old teacher looked down upon Naruto, his eyes lifted up in amusement before lifting the boy's arm up. Tracing a small pattern upon his wrist the elderly man spoke," This pattern you see, is the marking of my teachings to you, the imparting of my trust in you as my student. As long as you bare this mark in honor of me, my soul will rest with you and this mark." Giving the small boy a remorseful smile the elderly man drew his weapon._

_"Now, rise against me my pupil. Give this old man one more fight for his life." spoke Naruto's master. Raising his blade, Naruto wiped the tears gathering in his eyes, allowing the sheathe to slip off his blade, the young boy took his stance. Staring once more at his teacher, Naruto charged. _

_Only one of them lived through that day._

_[Flashback end]_

**_End of chapter notes._**

**This was not really the chapter full chapter, just a sample to see how you guys liked the story, I really hope you do! Anyways, thanks for giving up some time of your day to read my story- or well, part of it.**

**If you liked it, you can review if you want to!**

**Thanks again.**

**Senyeel.**


End file.
